butterbeans_cafefandomcom-20200214-history
A Fairy Peachy Day!
is the 56th episode of Butterbean's Café released online and on TV on July 31, 2019 and is combined with the previous episode; Poppy's Cooking Class!, for the 28th chronological episode of the the first season. Summary/Description Dazzle is excited to go peach-picking with her Grandma Nana, but how will her day turn out when Mrs. Hoshie's huge order and Jasper's mesmerizing speed interfere? Plot Dazzle is on cloud 9, singing "A Fairy Happy Day", with Cricket only singing the title part and giggling with her afterwards. With Butterbean expressing her good mood, she told both her and her little sister the reason as she pulled out a peach pit from her pocket: her Grandma Nana is coming to the café so they can go peach-picking and how they do it every year. The sisters' response was a coo and the "cute thing gesture". Cricket asked her about the pit and Dazzle answered, labelling it in-between as a "little weird", after which her boss commented as it being "so sweet". Mrs. Hoshie came into the café to order smoothies for her barbecue. Dazzle brought up sunshine smoothies, which she thought was great but quickly got confused and asked what they are. With that, Dazzle giggled and showed her how she's going to make it via her bean screen. Seeing the mixture as "yummy", Dazzle asked how many she wants to order which she says 20. Dazzle got surprised split-second then said she can do it when she asked if it was too many, asking for a couple more hours before they are ready for pick-up. Satisfied, Mrs. Hoshie left the café and Butterbean piked the screen to look at the order. She wondered verbally how she's going to finish the order before her grandma comes, but just as Dazzle said she has to start before she comes, she does come and Dazzle flies to hug her. Knowing the first question she's going to ask, she replied she always come early when visiting her. Butterbean notices her of her presence and so did Dazzle, but the latter told her of the order she has to make ready. Grandma Nana assured her she'll wait until she's ready. Butterbean assured her of comfort and asked her if she wants some tea, which she does. ''Note: This is where the Dazzle's jealousy starts to come in!'' Poppy brought in the tea along with a poppy seed muffin. Grandma Nana cheekily appreciated her which made her giggle. After taking a bite, she got a nickname for Poppy as the likeness to the main ingredient for the muffin. Poppy giggled again and said she had to get back to the kitchen, but she offered her to come with her to see what she's making, to which she accepts. After saying her nickname with a muted shock, she blindly poured her mixed juice on the counter and halted it when she realized it with a guilt exclamation. She broghut out a foam to wipe the juice off. Butterbean asked her what her problem is and saw some of the spilled juice. Looking over at both Grandma Nana and Poppy at the kitchen, she told Butterbean she just got a little distracted.Dazzle told the viewer(s) what she thought of Poppy getting a nickname as today she only has her own called by her grandma everyday. At the kitchen, Grandma Nana was amazed at the look of Poppy's fruit salad which she appreciated. Cricket sought her help to put right smiley faces on cupcakes as she put, uplifting the already-grown jealousy Dazzle is feeling. Butterbean remarks to Dazzle's made cups of smoothies and asks her if they're ready and she response was 99% as she has to add the coconut sprinkles. She still looked across the kitchen to see them in a joyful mood. Once she heard Grandma Nana saying anytime to Cricket asking her to do more cupcakes together, her mind twisted as she summoned pickles into the smoothies via her magic stylus instead of the coconut sprinkles – until Butterbean made her realize it. She asked her if something was bothering her, to which her response was the unimagine change of trajectory of Grandma Nana focusing on the others instead of her. But Butterbean wasn't buying it, knowing well that Grandma Nanacame for her and she had a pit to show that, but her lowness was reignited when Cricket chanted playfully about hanging with her. Interacting with the viewer(s) for the second time, Dazzle reviewed the kind of day she was having, but remained upbeat as she's almost done with the smoothies. Dazzle packaged them and put a bow on one of them, still feeling joyful as she head for the kitchen. Jasper came in afterwards with a bushel of mangoes which interested Grandma Nana. Trivia * This is the 2nd appearance of Grandma Nana and the first since this series' overall second episode. *This is to the discerning viewer a deliberate attempt by the episode writer to re-ignite the viewer's instincts about the numerous "sideviews" of the series. *Dazzle was imperfect or lacked concentration in her making of the order twice as, for once, Grandma Nana supporting Cricket and Poppy's innovations deviated her from her grandchild. *Dazzle mentions in her third interaction with the viewer(s) after Cricket told her she left with Jasper that they went peach-picking without her; when in truth and reality, Jasper popped up from nowhere to lure her out of the café with his speed for a ride on his green machine. Goofs *Poppy hits the door of the refrigerator to close it, much like the typical way real-life people do to close fridges. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1